


Waking Up After Centuries

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked Akadeanna spent centuries in cryogenic sleep to save her life, this is the story of her wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up After Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe or any Of the Autobots, except Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team, I own the name Jared, I own Akadeanna, I own Helios, Sephiro, Ricardo, and Diamond. I don't own the character General Hawk, but I own the first name Of Jared that I gave him. I also own the name Of Maquis City. I don't own the name Chakotay, but I own the character Chakotay Hawk, I don't own Zordon either, I also own Sparkle

The room was rather bright; it was not very colorful as it was a medical room after all, the most color in the room came from the 4 sets of crimson wings from 4 fairy's that watched and waited hoping the woman in the tube would finally wake up; there was another a general in the room too sitting in a wheelchair having been paralyzed from the waist down, and then there was a man in a camouflage uniform his collar indicating that he was a Captain, a Maquis Captain at that.

The young man in the camouflage uniform asks, "Are you sure she will wake up today?" Helios nods and says, "Yeah Chakotay, it's the day Zordon said she'd wake up." Chakotay, the young looking Captain, asks, "Why did he put her to sleep for so long?" Ricardo sighs and says, "I wish I knew Chakotay, I think he wanted to make certain when she awoke she would be completely healed ready to face a new life and a new world. Have you talked to Optimus about it?" Chakotay nods and says, "Yeah he's anxious to see her again, you can imagine his shock when I told him that she's still alive after all this time."

Helios chuckles and says, "I can imagine Chakotay I mean you know how shocked we were and I remember how shocked you were when we told you she was still alive after all this time." Chakotay nods and says, "Yeah I know it was very shocking, but just remember of all of us Optimus has the strongest bond with her because he is her guardian." Helios nods and says, "Yeah I remember Chakotay, but you have a different bond with her because you two are twins." Chakotay nods and says, "Yeah that's true Helios. Optimus is waiting alone on the air strip he wants to be the first one of his team that she sees." Helios says, "That makes sense that he wants to be the first of his team she sees, he was her guardian after all."

_Akadeanna's POV_

I stir in the tube that has been my home for I don't know how long it feels like a few years, I hear voices outside the tube I recognize a few of them, including my brother, I groan as I could feel for some reason it was time for me to wake up and I shift again preparing to awaken for the first time wondering what the world will be like now, who ruled Egypt now? Where in the world am I now? Am I still home?

_Normal POV_

The tube started beeping wildly as the young Egyptian Queen started to shift in the tube and Helios bolted out of his seat and over to the tube and he says, "She's waking up! The tube just went into wake up mode!" Sephiro, Ricardo, and Diamond went to the edge of their seats and Jared leans forward anxious to get the first glimpse of his great-grandmother in the flesh and not just in the books and looking through the glass of cryogenic tube.

It was 10 minutes before the tube went silent and the door swung open and the young Egyptian Queen stepped out of the tube and blinks looking around before letting out a large yawn. Helios moves closer and he says, "Welcome back Akadeanna." Akadeanna turns at the familiar voice of Helios and she hugs the guardian and she says, "Thank you Helios it's good to see you again." Helios smiles and says, "It's good to see you again too Akadeanna."

Akadeanna rubs her sky blue eyes and she asks, "How long have I been asleep?" Helios winces at her question and guides her to a tray of food and indicated for her to sit down and she did gracefully and started to eat before Helios says, "It's been 10 of our cycles Akadeanna, we are now in our 10th cycle. The current year is 2345." Akadeanna was startled as she realized how long she had slept, she asks, "What about the others; the princes, the other guardians?" Helios sighs and says, "Haven't woke up yet, they are 6 years late. The others woke up evil in the 4th cycle, but we didn't so we fled with your sleeping form essentially ending our cycles; we came back to Earth 44 years ago."

Akadeanna was startled at Helios words and she shakes her head and says, "That's weird they are late. Is this the first time?" Helios nods and says, "Yeah it's the first. Myself; Sephiro, Ricardo, and Diamond didn't wake up evil." Akadeanna was shocked at his words more than before and she finally looks around the room and she spots the other 3 guardians mentioned, then her twin brother and she smiles, but then another in the room caught her interest a General and she stood up taking her glass of fruit juice with her and she walks over to the young general.

Jared smiles at his great-grandmother and he says, "Welcome Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles at the young general who seemed friendly and seemed to know who she was and she says, "Thank you General, I guess I have a lot to catch up on." Jared smiles and says, "The name is Jared, yes you do." Akadeanna tilts her head and asks, "Why are you here? Are you just curious about me?" Jared shrugs and says, "In a sense yes I'm curious about you, I've read about you and the 4 told me about you, but I wanted to be here to finally get to meet you, my great-grandmother in person."

Akadeanna was startled at his words; she was a great-grandmother? But she smiles and offers him her right hand and she says, "A pleasure to meet you Jared." Jared instead Of accepting the hand offered to him reaches up and hugs her and says, "I'm glad to finally glad to meet you. I've read so much about you and since the 4 brought you here I've watched your sleeping form every day!" Akadeanna was startled first that he hugged her, but she returned his hug and then more so how much he had done, but then she asks, "Why are you wheelchair bound?"

Jared sighs he had a feeling she'd ask him about that and he says, "I've been this way for 38 years, I was returning back here to the base after my nightly patrol and a drunk driver hit my jeep; he was killed instantly, but I was left a paraplegic." Akadeanna winces at his words, but she asks, "Where exactly is here?" Jared says, "It's called Maquis City California." Akadeanna was startled, but she knew she had a lot to catch up on after 10 fairy cycles asleep.

Jared offers his hand and says, "Come on there's someone else very anxious to see you Akadeanna." Akadeanna took Jared's hand and he leads her out of the room and down the hall heading for the exit. Jared explained parts of the base as they walked passed it and then he stopped once they were outside the base and he points at the large figure sitting staring at the base and says, "That's who." Akadeanna tilts her head and she says, "I don't recognize him." Jared smiles and says, "I'm not surprised as he has changed his disguise since you saw him last."

Akadeanna tilts her head and she saw the blue Autobot marking and she scratches her head trying to figure out who it could be and she moves closer to him after releasing her grip on Jared's hand. She studied the large blue and red Mech wondering who of her friends, her protectors, her protector's team, or possibly her guardian, this one could be, he sure was handsome that was for sure, then her eyes travel to the midnight blue optics and then it hit her who it was and she squeals, "OPTIMUS!" The young Prime had remained still as his human looked him over and he smiles and picks her up tenderly and he says, "Yeah it's me Akadeanna."

Akadeanna smiles and gave him a small hug and says, "I've missed you! Primus you're handsome!" Optimus trails one of his fingers down his human's spine and says, "And you are as beautiful as the last morning I saw you." Akadeanna blushes slightly at Optimus' compliment, but she asks, "So what's your disguise now?" Optimus sat his human down and stands up and backs up before transforming into his semi-truck form blue with red flames. Akadeanna's sky blue eyes went wide her guardian was even more handsome in his disguise form and he transformed back to his bi-pedal form and asks, "What do you think?"

Akadeanna smiles broadly and she says, "You're even more handsome in your disguise." Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad you think so. The others are anxious to see you again. Shall we go see them?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah lets." Optimus asks, "Do you want to ride with me?" Akadeanna shakes her head and says, "No I got that taken care of." Optimus was confused at his human's words and Akadeanna wraps her arms around her chest and focuses on her seeker form and she started to shift. 10 minutes later the Egyptian Queen was gone and now a red and black seeker stood there stretching her wings out. Flowerdancer says, "There that's better."

Optimus was startled seeing his human was a seeker and he asks, "When did you get that form? What do you go by like this?" Flowerdancer looks at Optimus and she says, "I was 18 human years old when I got this form, I go by Flowerdancer Prime like this." Optimus was startled, but he says, "Follow me and I'll take you to the ark." Flowerdancer nods and leaps into the air and transforms into the F-22 jet she was and the two headed off for the ark.


End file.
